


RyuuTenn smoochFest

by hainih



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kisses, M/M, Makeouts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Prompt Fic, mixed tags per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hainih/pseuds/hainih
Summary: Collection of one-shots inspired on "Smoochtober" prompts.Basically "kiss prompts" fics featuring RyuuTenn, Fangdinia (Fang x Sardinia) & MizuKyuubi (Kyuubi no Kitsune x Mizuchi).-Last Update:At cloud 9 (RyuuTenn)





	1. Discretion Requested (Fangdinia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang feels like taking a break from his royal duties, carrying it him to one of his many casual encounters with Sardinia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Kiss on the hand.

Among the numerous corridors that elegantly crossed the entire structure from up to down at the castle of Sirena, the King of Bestia was touring the surroundings with such firm steps and illustrious air.

No one really knew of his final goal and, within all the mystery that could emerge of a stranger in the castle, neither any soul was any suspicious at this point of his presence or for him to be taking a walk this freely without escorts. From the outdoor gardens to even the chambers of their King (it happens at times).

Said Bestian King of the allied neighbor planet was a concurrent guest of his King after all, and that was the most intriguing fact at this point, though many already had their own interpretation for their close relationship. And evidence? there were a bunch. But as Sirenians, they were pretty carefree to even think of making a fuss of it, and they respected his King's privacy on every aspect, love life included.

✧┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈✧

Following the journey of the King of Bestia. Fang’s hidden ears swing up the very moment his eyes intercepted Sardinia turning by the corner at the opposite end of the corridor he was walking by on the Sirena’s castle. He was together a few advisers that later express their farewells and let him on his own.

Sardinia kept going ahead on his walk, looking up at the guest sharing the same corridor the moment he heard their steps, only for him to find out it was the King of Bestia. Now at only a few meters afar. 

He locks eyes with the man for a brief moment to then avert the look aside to the decorated walls, letting him see a bashful smile for a moment before covering it at one of his sleeves. 

Fang doesn't say anything, instead, he checks his surroundings for a few seconds and then continues his walk till they reached being side by side. 

Both Kings gave the impression of following their own path without interruption. That, until Sardinia sees Fang chuckling in the corner of his eye and notices an extended arm in front of him, kind of tackling him softly and playfully, turning him around toward him while guiding him into a corner. All this sudden maneuver makes him squeal in surprise. 

Fang has him now surrounded on his arms. Grinning widely while looking fondly at him.

“Well, what a coincidence that we find each other, my King. You look resplendent today. As expected of the most beautiful _jewel_ around". Sardinia blushed intensely at this.

“As always, what an intrepid way to approaches a royal member if I’m allowed to be sincere with you, King Fang”. Sardinia said trying to take back his composure. 

Fang makes it so difficult though.

“It only happens when is about you, if I may confess,” said Fang. “But please excuse my manners”. He took Sardinia’s hand “When my eyes caught your splendorous figure and presence _ by chance_ I couldn’t waste the opportunity by anything”. 

Sardinia pouts. “Is that so? weren’t _you_ the one searching for me, though?” 

Fang shivered a little by it. “Let me guess, I’m right”, it was heard some triumphant air on his tone, but still calm voice. 

Fang makes a defeated pose, bringing out an amusing whining next “Ehh? Did you use your premonitory reading again? That’s not fair...!”

“Not really, not at all!” Sardinia laughs. Fang was now nuzzling his head into Sardinia’s head while hugging him by the shoulders. “And I was doing it so well!”, Fang was blushing.

Sardinia was giggling, “There, there”, he pats his head.

There was an elongated pause. Fang liked being patted, that's why. But he then snapped back to reality and spoke up once again.

“But,  
my King-” 

Suddenly Fang left him go a little to hold him by the arms looking to his eyes “I meant it. Every word of it” he says genuine and serious. Sardinia blushes hard at this.

Fang blinked thoughtful, then closing his eyes he approached reducing the gap between them till he was interrupted by Sardinia’s hand on his lips. “...D-Dear. Someone may see us” says Sardinia with a rosy crimson adorning his face, hiding at one of his sleeves. “And I’m supposed to be at work hours, as well as you attending your duties as well”.

Sardinia was cute when his bossy mood awakes. Fang laughs bubbly at how cute his reactions are. 

He then rounded the smallest King with one of his (strong) arms and take one of his delicate and soft hands to gives it a kiss, to apologize and dissipate his concern. “No worries my darling. I checked the corridors after approaching you after all. And it’s just for a brief minutes anyways, is that bad?”

Sardinia pouts at him, his blush hasn't faded at all. “Minutes?” asks de Sirenian King raising one of his eyebrows.

Fang shrugged guiltily for a second and then gave him a brightly warm grin at him, and honestly? That was enough for Sardinia to gave up at him, closing the gap to hug him, hiding bashfully on Fang’s chest “Maybe a brief moment won’t hurt after all”. Fang’s heart skips a beat at his tenderness. 

Possibly sharing a similar blush like him, he holds him safe and warm on his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language so please be gentle at me (/A\\) /and I apologize for any typo or inaccurate redaction that could bother your reading enjoyment.
> 
> Anyways, Fangdinia is love, Fangdinia is life. I invite you to stan.


	2. "I don't give special fanservice to everyone" (RyuuTenn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu keeps thinking about certain "fanservice" blow kiss Tenn gave to their fans in a concert... But thing is, It was really for the fans or he's just thinking too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Blowing a Kiss.

At one of the many skyscrapers lighting the Tokyo night, it was alone in the shared apartment the oldest member of TRIGGER watching a recorded transmission on TV of one of their more recent concerts on the city. The brunet was looping a certain scene again and again.

On the scene, the camera-shooting certainly just showed Tenn blowing a kiss to the fans across the camera but, to Ryuu’s memory, well, at least his interpretation of it, it was another.

Continuing the next frame of said filming, it showed a general view of the three of them on stage.

If someone looked carefully at it, they would notice something abnormal on Ryuu. He was taken aback from something right there, he clearly over shrugged to later snaps back on his acting of being pleased of Tenn’s fanservice for their fans.

Ryuu sighs. “Maybe it was just me and my imagination”.

To his imagination, better-said memory, that moment has another connotation.

He remembered Tenn on rehearsals not turning his way to mark that step of the “blowing kiss pose” at all. And even though that, yes, there was a camera at Ryuu’s back at the Live, there were another three, maybe more cameras as well, even one in front of Tenn for him to send it elsewhere. Cameras were recording all the concert anyways to later edition, so it was not like he was said by the production to choose a camera. To idols, they’re always said to just give their best performance on stage and don’t mind what camera to follow, not like broadcasted shows and such.

And the thing is, he remembers. He could remember Tenn locking radiant eyes at him, to then blow the kiss on his way, to him. But again, “I have to be the one with the wrong idea on mind".

A sudden stud of something falling in the dinner table makes Ryuu yelps and jumps on fear and sudden surprise. Turning at his back to find the source, it resulted in no more no less than Tenn Kujo leaving a bag there (apparently a heavy one).

The younger then turns his way to see Ryuu making a funny face (for him at least) while holding the remote control with such intensity on both his hands.

He chuckles. “I entered a minute or two ago. I guess you were so concentrated on it that you didn’t listen to my noises”.

Some rosy flush appeared on Ryuu’s cheeks for brief seconds till Ryuu relaxed his shoulders. “Sorry for making some ridiculous scene. Welcome back home, Tenn”.

Tenn snorted something like a laugh “I don't mind your scene”. His smile doesn't fade.

"You keep watching that concert" he suddenly interrupted Ryu’s dopey look at him "that, and getting magazines featuring us and our interviews..."

Ryuu shook his head, back to reality. "I didn't buy them if that's what you're implying. Anesagi-san is always gifted copies so I borrow them for free" Ryuu excuses himself. He definitely won’t tell Tenn he craves for this kind of content to get to know him more from another perspective.

"Right," answered Tenn, kind of doubtedly. "Anyways, my farewells to you for tonight, Ryuu. I'm going my way to take a bath and go straight to sleep"

"Eh?!” Ryuu said almost shouting, “but-- and dinner? I won’t allow you skipping meals, Tenn".

"Uh? I already ate dinner outside; invitation of the magazine photography shooting group" the youngest answer. "My, Ryuu. I sent you a message in Line, were you really that distracted?” Ryuu has to check on his phone. His face tells Tenn all he already knows.

Tenn sighs. “Sorry Ryuu, I would eat your food but, diet".

"Um,” Ryuu muttered while nodding weakly, still with the phone in his hands. “You're right. It’s okay" he forces a smile. He's really feeling uneasy for making the ridiculous with Tenn tonight, uh? Tenn noticed it, there's some concern written on his face.

Tenn looked at him thoughtfully, like wanting to say something. But in the end, he left it aside. It happened often, Tenn not knowing to put in words his thoughts or feelings, and he just left them off.

Tenn sighed scratching the back of his neck. "Alright. And please stop watching TV for today. You're making me worry about your focusing, plus it will get worse your eyesight”.

"Yes Tenn" he sounded like a kicked puppy. Tenn is holding his giggling at that.

"Okay, goodnight," said Tenn approaching the corner to the corridor to their rooms. Stopping suddenly his steps.

"...also, Ryuu," the younger catches the attention of the brunet a last time.

"TRIGGER Trivia fact. That was definitely Tenn Kujo blowing you a kiss in that concert" he grins mischievous and triumphant.

Ryuu gasps almost choking and his mind goes blank processing what he just hears. Tenn’s laugh sounded genuine and refreshing while he was walking away toward his room.

“T-Tenn!” an intensely flushed Ryuu with an incredulous tone was heard loudly from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always-- English is not my native language so please be gentle at me (/A\\) /and I apologize for any typo or inaccurate redaction that could bother your reading enjoyment.
> 
> This was posted on my privatter first but now I leave it here~


	3. We're Kids for Tonight (RyuuTenn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu and Tenn take a brand new route on his way back home from the convenience store, finding an empty park with a playground on the road. 
> 
> Ryuu's eyes sparks requesting to go in there for a little while, and Tenn? Tenn can't do much but to allow being dragged to the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Kiss on the cheek.

“I think we have everything then!” Ryuu said while the sliding door of the convenience store closed at their backs.

“Still I don’t get why we came to another conbini than the usual one, though”. Said Tenn at his side.

“But you only found those new unusual sweets nowhere but on the pastry shop next to the conbini, right?” Ryuu grins. Not like he didn’t plan this beforehand, to bring Tenn to check the sweets he found out were in stock here.

Tenn looked up at Ryuu, then to the floor. “You have a point”, the younger answered lifting his scarf to cover half of his face. He doesn’t want Ryuu to see his slightly blush. Though he’s sure he would trick him with the excuse of needing to cover because of the freezing wind if he ever asks.

The season right now was fall. The nights weren’t that cold in comparison of winters so it was nice to take walks late at night from time to time. And it was usual for Ryuu wanting to drag Tenn, Gaku too on some occasions, to cover up a walk to a ‘just shopping groceries’.

They were in a place Tenn hasn’t been before, though. Honestly, until this point, it wasn’t unusual for Ryuu wanting to take different routes to find new places in the neighborhood and stuff. Tenn didn’t really complain, it was a refreshing break to his routine. And Ryuu's company was warm, if he had to describe it in a word.

On his way back home Ryuu was now talking about Halloween, of all random topics. Maybe it came up for the pastry shop having a Halloween section in development.

“Say, Tenn. Would you try some Halloween sweets if I try baking some?” 

What kind of question was that? Not like Tenn hasn’t tasted all pastries and sweets Ryuu has baked at home till this point. 

“I will”, Tenn answered at him anyways, with a smile adorning his face.

Ryuu smiles back continuing his walk when suddenly something catches his attention.

"Ah-, a park with a playground".

Tenn followed Ryuu’s look to the place. "There are parks at many corners in Tokyo though", Tenn remarked.

"But this is a new one for me though, and it looks nice..."

Tenn didn’t really know what to answer to that. It was dark as usual, how it's supposed to 'look nice' without sunlight but only a few light posts lighting the surroundings?

"It’s also pretty empty. And there’s no one on the playground..." he gives a pause of suspense "Tenn, let's take a look!"

"Ah?", blurted the youngest confused.

"C'mon Tenn, just a little while". Ryuu took Tenn’s forearm pulling him carefully in a signal of invitation. His eyes were sparkling. Tenn sighed and gave up, Ryuu was now dragging him in.

As for what they could see, the playground wasn’t that extraordinary anyways, but it provides some basic installations they both clearly know from their childhood. It sure brings some nostalgy memories. Neither the two of them have been on one in a very long time, for sure. Either for their busy lives, as well as for being public images on the idol industry. So concurrent places like this at day were out of negotiation. 

Tenn kind of gets it now, on why Ryuu chose to come to this empty playground at this nighty hours.

Said man was now having his fun on a swing. Groceries bags left on a bench close. Tenn imitated said action and then approached to stand close to him, not really joining him, though he couldn’t hide a smile of amusement for Ryuu in there.

"Look at us. Two grown men on a playground", Tenn was leaning to the swing structure while looking at Ryuu.

Ryuu snorts a mild laugh, "You sound like you're an old man already".

"Me?" Tenn said fake acting incredulous, now standing straight with his arms crossed. Ryuu nods. It was very possible that both of them were enduring not laughing.

"Okay, right. I'll be your guest" Tenn said finally, leaving his scarf on the bench with the bags. He was already here anyways. And having the guts to argue at Ryuu, of all persons, wasn't really a hobbie he enjoyed. He...will please him for tonight, he thinks.

He looked up a last time to the spot where Ryuu was, just to saw him smiling widely.

And now Tenn was here being his guest. He knew he said that but the truth is that he really didn’t know in which he’s supposed to play in anyways. 

He checked his surroundings a little to then intercept some miscellaneous bars on the corner of his eye. There were ‘paralell’, ‘swing’, ‘roll over’ and ‘monkey’ bars. He remembered being good at that one, he was kind of curious if he still can do some stuff on it. So he approached it. 

And so then, Tenn was trying the monkey bars. He was glad they were a little higher than his stature or otherwise it would be boring to try. 

Sure some things felt different on his adult body but still, he’s wasn't that entirely limited to do things. He managed to hang on upside down. His jacket falling a little with gravity leaving his belly in contact with the cold wind.

“Wow, Tenn. You sure have some skills right there” he heard Ryuu approaching him.

“Enjoying the performance?” Tenn asked playfully when seeing Ryuu arriving in front of him, averting his eyes to his belly for a moment to then look fast to the side. He was blushing. 

Tenn giggled, returning back to sit straight on the bars before gravity push all his blood to head and make him word another silly flirting comment. 

He was preparing himself to jump down until he felt Ryuu holding and lifting him to return him back to the ground. It was a fast movement, with no deep meaning. But it felt nice somehow.

“Sorry for the inconvenience,” said Tenn while standing on his feet again making some space away from Ryuu.

“It's never an inconvenience. You're like a feather”, Ryuu says sweetly, turning back to try on another game. 

Tenn followed him with his stare. He was wondering how long he’ll be there with this dork having his fun in all the installations around. He can't do any calculations. 

Finally, he shrugged it off and decided to follow Ryuu on his little adventure.

*°*┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈*°*

Half an hour of distractions, laughs, bets and games passed by for both Tenn and Ryuu snap back to reality to wonder when they’ll come back.

“I don’t know but It's hard to believe this is me actually enjoying playing this much,” Tenn said almost breathless leaning on Ryuu’s arm.

“I’m glad you’re having your fun!” Ryuu says sincerely. Tenn knows that already. Ryuu is so obvious by always searching a way for Tenn to enjoy himself. He doesn’t know what he did to deserves him. 

“Well, maybe we could try a last one before going?” Ryuu was pointing a slider toboggan.

“We haven’t tried that one. Let’s go, then” Tenn says. It was cute seeing him this carefree agreeing without debates or old-man speeches.

And so then, they arrived at his goal.

"Eh?, but I don't even fit in this". Ryuu noticed by comparing his anatomy with the slider. 

"Sorry for that, big bear", Tenn tells at him without any trace of consolation but mischievousness on his voice, climbing up the stairs to the top of the structure.

Meanwhile, Ryuu sat where the toboggan ended, blocking his way on purpose (somehow that section gets wider, so Ryuu fits on the place).

"What are you doing, are you a kid?" Tenn asks chuckling when he notices him.

"You were mocking at me so I'm ruining your fun!" Ryuu really wasn't upset at all, he was just joining the game somehow.

Tenn shakes his head in a fake-acting of disapproval to then sit down and pushes himself to slide down, slowly colliding at the end with Ryuu’s back. He rested both his hands on him while his legs stay bent. His face was close to Ryuu's ear.

"Not enough to ruin my fun," whispered Tenn, now with his bent left arm at Ryuu's side while the hand hold gentle the brunet's shoulder. Said hold made Ryuu look up and back to Tenn, who now was kissing his cheek with his soft lips for a few seconds. Ryuu stayed petrified in his place with wide eyes, blushing. 

Then Tenn slowly returned to his position and looked at him curiously. He feels the urge to laugh, for the nervous maybe, or because Ryuu’s reaction was amusing. Maybe both. 

“You’re doing a funny face right now, Ryuu”. Tenn finally giggles. 

“Ahh, Tenn”. Ryuu hid his face in both his hands. Tenn kept laughing, now relaxing and stretching his legs to Ryuu’s sides.

That gave the older an idea. 

Ryuu grabbed Tenn’s legs and then he lifts him carrying him on the back. Tenn yelped and held his arms tightly on Ryuu.

“Better you don’t make fun of me again!” Ryuu says out loud, still blushing.

Tenn laughed, yes, again. “I’m sorry-- it’s just, you were doing some cute face”.

Ryuu’s eyes widen up. He's trying his best to process what Tenn just said without collapsing and fall with Tenn at his back.

“No! You're the cute one! Your laugh is cute! you’re the cute one!” he exclaimed. Now spinning in little circles on his place.

They were being ridiculous. Blurting at each other they were cute. What a spectacle.

"Ah, Ryuu. Take me down, take me down. My brain is spinning too much already!"

Ryuu stops suddenly, then he slowly releases his grip on Tenn. "Sorry Tenn, I got carried away", he said like a kicked puppy.

"Nah, it was fun". Tenn’s voice was soft once again. 

Ryuu turns around to his way and saw Tenn smiling at him. His heart feels so fully and warm at that very moment. The way that it kind of hurts through his chest. 

Could it be the same to Tenn for once, to also feel this way for him?

_'Ahh, I really really want to kiss him right now!'_ Ryuu’s inner thoughts screamed. But no. Impossible. He has to endure it. For Tenn’s sake of all things.

He can't take risks in favor of what his heart and instincts incentivize him to do. Not in a public place like this, of all things. 

He already put TRIGGER once in trouble for his naiveness and he won't forgive himself a second time, and never ever if he hurts Tenn in the way.

"Ryuu?" asked Tenn softly, gripping Ryuu's jacket with one hand "what is it? are you okay?"

Ryuu didn't know what kind of face he's doing to make Tenn look that worried for him. He wanted to hide from this uneasy feeling, and so he did. His head leaned down to hide on Tenn's shoulder for a little while.

"My head was spinning as well. That's all". It wasn't completely a lie since it was spinning with a mix of thoughts and feelings. "I'll be okay. Just a moment".

"Um," Tenn noded and stays still. 

Ryuu could feel slender fingers shyly tangling to his on both his hands. _'It has to be a friendly gesture to help him cope with being uneasy, that's all'._ The older repeated on his mind.

The situation kept being so sweet. It wasn't helping Ryuu at all. 

Tenn just kissed him a few moments ago and it has to be now one of his favorite moments in life. He wants to do it too. Maybe not on Tenn' lips like he wanted originally. Definitely not for now.

Again. Tenn, of everyone on earth, kissed him in a public place like this (well, yeah, his cheek but still a kiss!). It's unbelievable.

But, oh well, understanding how Tenn's mind operates after all these years together he can guess. In the worst scenario, he could just say he was whispering something to Ryuu if a paparazzi get evidence of today (though he hasn't seen anything unusual, but you never know).

But, Hmm. A whispering...

"Tenn?" Ryuu asked weakly.

"Umm?" Tenn tilted a little his head. Ryuu was accommodating giving him the idea he was just returning to his place standing up. 

But he decided something before that. If he wanted Tenn to think on him tonight, on this day, he has to stop chicken out.

"Ryuu?, wha-" Tenn froze and keep quiet at the very moment he felt Ryuu's lips on his cheek. It was sincere, wanting. Warm... And it tickles a little. He could feel Ryuu's breathing at his skin. It makes him shiver and feeling heated a little. Ryuu smiled when finishing the kiss.

And then the brunet finally moves back. Enough to look at Tenn closely, but not in a compromising distance at least, "That's payback", Ryuu says with a raspy voice.

Tenn was flushing. Genuinely flushing.

Ryuu had to cover half his face with his hand to hide his embarrassment mixed with a triumphant smile. 

For the moment, he turned away, taking the grocery bags with him and wrapping Tenn on his scarf again. He walked a few steps in the direction of the park exit stopping close to a drink machine.

The night definitely wasn't cold for hot drinks anymore, after, well, all that. But he wanted to keep his cool.

"Do you want some tea or coffee? Maybe another drink before coming back home?" he snapped Tenn still on trance back to earth. 

_'No. I want you'_, emerged the first thought on Tenn's mind. But yeah, you bet just right, he never would say that out loud.

"I'm fine". He lifted his scarf to half his face, averting his eyes. "Let's come back home," Tenn said approaching him.

"Alright”. Ryuu bought some water (at non-cold temperature) anyways, he knows Tenn will thanks him later. After all that exercise on the playground plus the pending walk back home, he can predict it.

Tenn was now at his side. They saw each other reflected in the machine glass. Ryuu smiles at Tenn. “Are we cool?” he felt the urge to ask. 

Tenn shoved his body softly to his arm. “Of course we are”, he said gently, smiling back at him bashfully. Ryuu locked eyes at him fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // I was going to call this "We were only kids (last night)" for the aesthetic of Mcfly's title-song but I ended changed it a little. But yeah, that song kind of inspired me.


	4. At cloud 9 (RyuuTenn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu is believing he's literally living one of his usual innocent dreams in which Tenn is his lover and, therefore, he's allowed to make some boyfriends' stuff with him.
> 
> Meanwhile, Tenn... Tenn may not be on the same page Ryuu is in that very moment but, certainly, he's also living a true dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"Warnings" for this chapter:** Sleepy/Unconscious Ryuu + Ryuu was drunk but now he's simply sleepy and with a migraine.
> 
> **Prompt:** Surprise Kiss.

"Hey, Ryuu—," the soft voice of a certain young man called from the distance, approaching the sleeping brunet lying in at the living-room sofa.

He got no answer back. Yet the boy didn't intercede again. 

He left the call suspended in the silence, perhaps waiting for a reaction from the older with the sounds of his steps. Though apparently, his characteristic was to unconsciously press his feet too delicately, so it didn't work at the end.

Now from a meter, or two, the younger stayed staring at the older thoughtfully. And then to the television that he left turned on with all volume lowed.

He sighed on how untidy Ryuu can become at times while taking the control up to him with his right hand, with the purpose of turn the TV off.

At the time one of his fingers reached the power-off button, he stopped himself by the sight of Ryuu's calm semblance in the corner of the eye.

Certainly in a way, this chance to appreciate the good-looking features of the older at his sleep, it was something he rarely could see and was more than interested to record on his memory.

One of the many things Tenn kept hide for himself.

On his observation, he couldn't hold a chuckle when Ryuu took a breathy deep breath while turning to the side, cuddling the pillow with a dopey smile.

At this point in his life, Tenn's eyes for this man tended to turn endearing every time.

And so, his eyes trailed on his sleepy face for a while.

The young man was grateful no one, included Ryuu, could see him right now. This way he could lose himself on this sight in peace.

Particularly the sight of his stupid princely face. Standing out his handsomeness from his brows, eyelashes, to those kissable lips he wanted to press with his someday...

He snapped.

_What things are you thinking?’ _ He turned his attention again to the TV's control and in a rush, almost brusque, he pulsed the power-off button.

That way, he finally 'told bye' to the lighting provided by the television and welcomed the darkness that will help him not get more unnecessary embarrassing distractions again. 

He hoped at least.

Considering his whole reaction, a show, Tenn sighed to himself and frowned to the direction he could conclude Ryuu was in.

How frustrating that he wasn't aware of a thing!

_ Alright, chill. _He brushed it off his mind.

Only after cooling his head to bring himself calm and return as his usual self, then he got closer and kneeled at the couch's side. At his usual indifferent tone and expression. Tenn, the professional.

"Ryuu..." it was heard again, now more closely.

The man in question, on his unconscious state, could feel a gentle touch of a warm something softly shaking his shoulder as well.

It was said tact, and the smell of a familiar sweet scent, which started to bring the older man into a conscious state gradually, in a way.

Ryuu smiled at the air but didn't give any more signals as of willing to open his eyes or move. And with this, an outer sigh was heard.

"Ryu no su ke—," the voice became more clear. And so then, the older one finally recognized in full the calm and placid voice from the youngest of TRIGGER being the one calling for him.

‘Ahh, just like a lot of my dreams lately’. The usual, Tenn popping up at his side waking him up every morning.

Though it was weird, since this time in particular it was still night -he could conclude with the little his blurred vision could perceive when he barely opened his eyes.

But this was a dream, a phenomenon he can't control anyway, right? So what more he expected.

_ It's probably a dream in another time-setting, that's all. _ The thought passed by his mind, convincing him.

From one moment to another, he groaned at a sudden weird headache emerging in his attempt to arrange himself on... A couch was this? 

While one of his hands was holding his forehead at the ache, he pressed one elbow to tact the surface he was in.

And yes, apparently he was lying on a couch this time.

"Were you drinking and then you fall asleep on the couch instead of going to your bed, again?" He heard Tenn asking all of a sudden in an unamused-acted and playful tone by his side.

Ryuu wanted to answer that. Or maybe not? He didn't even know anymore in this state. Everything in between this body and this plane felt odd. Surreal.

_ Yep, it has to be just a dream. _He repeated to himself.

Either way, Ryuu was grateful this Tenn of his dream, first, didn't get angry and preferred to tease him instead. As well as he neither insisted and he seemed to drop the question instead anyway.

Just by the _'_ _ I guessed right, didn't I? _ _'_ -smirk he could see on him while he moved his hand away to take a peek, Ryuu knew he was satisfied with the teasing.

He frowned at the 'he's making me the fool here' for a second, but it didn't last long anyway. He gave a tired but sincere smile back (even though Tenn probably wouldn't see it in the dark), and kept still on his place on the couch. 

It passed a minute or two without Ryuu moving again and Tenn was incredulous. Was he that much wasted to kept stayed in a vegetative state?

The younger tilted his head in thought and then stood up enough to take a sit on a small empty space at Ryuu’s hips side, space that he was able to leave free thanks to the weird position he took previously on the couch.

Ryuu at the intrusion moved instinctively to let him sit and then looked absent-minded at a Tenn looming in front of him from above.

“Are you making fun of me or are you really that wasted to not do or say anything else?” the younger asked pinching his cheek while his other hand and arm placed at the other side between Ryuu’s forearm and torso.

Ryuu merely made a little complaint sound with eyes closed, then Tenn stopped.

When Ryuu opened his eyes again, his heart almost stopped to the sight of Tenn looking down at him with glowing eyes, with his hair falling down by gravity to his direction.

At such distraction, he barely noticed the hand that reached the top of his head to sway his hair.

"You get that dumb messy hair even when sleeping just for a while." He heard Tenn chuckling at just a few centimeters in front of him. Even if his eyes were still adjusting, he could vision his expression in the dark. And the smile wearing his pretty face.

_ Ahh, was Tenn even aware of how healing are his smiles? _

Ryuu loved the concept of Tenn smiling, and even more when he actually did so. And so he smiled back.

What was out of Tenn’s calculations was the sudden action of being rounded on Ryuu’s arms into an embrace, to the point of falling completely above him.

Tenn always had pointed out how monstrously was Ryuu’s strength and, on this occasion, he could prove his point on an unusual situation.

Regardless of the sudden fall. Tenn was fast enough to fit his head at the side of Ryuu’s one to avoid any embarrassing novelistic-cliche at least. 

Yet so, he stood his head up for once to look at the older and reproach him with one or two stuff.

Or that was the plan at least, since, as in the attraction of a magnet, Ryuu’s lips met his without any previous warning.

_ What a vivid dream. _ Ryuu was thinking.

He could even felt what it seemed a surprised-jump coming from Tenn, at the very moment their lips met.

Well, that, and even the softness of the younger's lips.

A nice sensation, he had to say.

Ryuu simply hummed in gratification before parting lips and looking up at a speechless Tenn with big wide eyes.

This should be the part of the dream in where his eyes finally adjusted to the dark. This way he can saw a cute blushed Tenn looking perplexed at plainly few centimeters from him. 

"R-Ryuu, wha—" the younger muttered almost breathless in an incredulous and bashful way till he froze nervously by Ryuu's hand touching his face.

It wasn't like he was scared by it. It was ‘gay panic’-, a term he learned back in overseas.

This time Ryuu's hand and fingers caressed his cheek, softly and with delicacy. Way more opposite to Tenn's cheek-pinching he previously performed on the brunet.

In addition, Ryuu seemed like mumbling something -unrecognizable of all things but- in signal of affection. (How weird of this dream to apparently took away from him any ability to speak out things).

After what felt like minutes, Ryuu brought Tenn’s face closer to his, expectantly, though not sure of what he was waiting for.

Tenn at this immediately squeezed his eyes closed.

..._ Cute. _

Distracted by the bodily heat that emerged from the younger's face, particularly. Ryuu couldn't upfront the surprise he got from Tenn when, from one moment to another, the younger bent forward and deposited a shy peck on his lips.

Ryuu kept still processing it. 

Tenn kept still awaiting, and so on.

Feeling the younger's heartbeats hammering through his chest, the brunet rounded one arm to the upper part of his back and slided his other hand to the back of Tenn’s head, pulling him to carefully clash into one another to share a kiss once again.

His partner didn’t pull away or made opposition at all. Contrary, the younger straddled at the brunette’s high hips, following up and melting to the kiss's pace. 

Ryuu was in bliss. He definitely was willing to make this last the longer he could for a dream —but, somehow, Tenn’s endearing kiss was producing some somniferous effect into him.

He wondered if the now vigorous rhythm of their tongues tasting one another was the biggest fault of this.

Very aside of the butterflies fluttering all around his chest, and the embarrassing boner that could probably start forming down in him. The older was getting himself lost in a state of full relaxation gradually.

One that was increasing his need to sleep.

_ 'How weird becoming from an asleep state'. _ It popped in his mind.

No matter the joy that was making his heart jump contently, Ryuu certainly was melting in too much at the sweetness of their mouths' exchanges. At this point he was barely keeping it up, he felt he even forget how the mechanism of breath worked.

Therefore, against his willpower, he softly pulled Tenn away his mouth, and with this, their lips produced a ‘smooch’ sound when parting and a thread of saliva kept connecting them even after a few moments.

Tenn with moist and red lips blinked astonished, besotted, with the flush never abandoning his cheeks.

He really wanted to say something smart, but his brain seemed smashed as well.

Ryuu inhaled deeply then weakly smiled back to him, eyes closed, and then cuddled him, switching him to the side, cornering Tenn to the backrest of the whole couch. 

As expected. This action was enough for the younger to recover. He wanted to complain but then stopped at the very moment he heard Ryuu snoring close and above his ear.

Tenn looked up in disbelief at the older who, for real and without any shame, went back to sleep off after such making out.

_ ‘Was he even aware of all that happened? _’ The younger touched his lips processing it all.

Being cornered by Ryuu didn't help at all to calm his thoughts continuously popping out with more questions than answers.


End file.
